Mochi Ice Cream
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: I's a hot day and having a fan isn't going to cool Otani and Koizumi down in their apartment. When Koizumi orders Otani to get some mochi ice cream, he doesn't realize how much that will benefit him later on. (Yo, this is a bit steamy so...) ONE-SHOT!


**(a/n: Yo! I had this idea on my mind since today because it's hot here. So as I was writing this, I came to realize the ending might be a bit...ya know. It's not a lemon. But it's not kid friendly. It doesn't go far but be cautious. Anyhow, enjoy this small one-shot! I don't own Lov Com.)**

Koizumi lay on the living room floor to her apartment. The fan was twirling side to side, but that wasn't enough. Sweat began to stick to her shirt and it was uncomfortable.

"Otannnni! It's hot!" she yelled to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table working on a project for a calss in his college. His hair was a mess, his basketball shorts were covered in sweat, and the shirt he had on was completely soaked. He had a fan as well, but it was obviously not working.

"Thank you, captain obvious. What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her. She gave a loud sigh. She was wearing shorts and a tank top to fight of the heat. She even had a wet towel that was supposed to help. But Koizumi was craving something cold.

"Go get some mochi ice cream." she ordered. He scoffed and just kept working on his paper.

"Please, Otani. I'm hot." she begged. He looked at her. She was giving him puppy eyes. Quickly, he looked back down at his paper. He knew those eyes. If he stared at them for too long, eventually he would do what she asked him to do.

"Otani! C'mon. Think about the cool ice cream running down your throat. The refreshing feeling you get after every bite. Pleeeeease." she urged on. Otani looked up and there was those eyes again. Her hair looked wild and her skin was glistening with sweat. Her chest rose like she was panting. She looked like she just-

He quickly stood up, clearing his throat.

"Fine. I'll get you the stupid ice cream." He said, grabbing his bag and keys. He headed to the front door. Koizumi didn't even bother to move out of the way to let him pass through. He stepped over her and opened the door.

"What kind do you want?" he asked her. She gave a thoughtful look, then her eyes went wide.

"Chocolate and green tea!" she said happily. Sighing again, Otani nodded at her and made his way out.

"I'm off." he said.

"Take care of yourself! Come back soon!" she yelled back to him. She watched him close the door and she heard him lock it. She figured it would take him about thirty minutes since they lived close by a convenience store. She stood up quickly, and ran to her bathroom to take a cold shower.

LINE BREAK YO

"I'm back!" Otani yelled into the apartment. He looked down at the living room, thinking he would find Koizumi. But he didn't.

"Koizumi? I'm home!" he called out again, placing the keys on the coffee table. He took the bag of mochi to the kitchen and set it on the table. He waited for a reply but he heard none. He was already assuming the worst.

"Koizumi! This isn't funny! You can come out now!" he tried one more time. When he still didn't get anything, he ran to their bedroom. He bursted right through the door to find Koizumi laying down on the bed with her headphones on. She looked at Otani, taking them off.

"Oh! Welcome home!" she said happily. She sat up, her wet hair sticking in all directions. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Koizumi, don't scare me like that." he whispered low enough for her not to hear.

"Hey, where's the ice cream?" she asked, looking at his empty hands.

"In the kitchen." he replied. She darted to the door and took his hand.

"C'mon! Let's go." she said, dragging Otani to the kitchen. She quickly opened the chocolate mochi ice cream first. Otani took the one she was holding out to him.

"Mmm!" She said as she took a bite out of her ice cream. He took a bite as well and he shivered in delight.

Needless to say, getting mochi ice cream was probably one of Koizumi's greatest ideas. He looked at her and he saw chocolate on her chin. He began to laugh.

"Idiot! You have chocolate on your chin!" He said pointing at her. She looked confused.

"Where?" she said, rubbing her chin. He kept pointing at the same place but Koizumi kept missing.

"Did I get it?" she asked. He kept laughing and and he shook his head.

"How about you stop laughing and you get it for me?" she yelled. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the chocolate off her chin. While he did that, he saw the chocolate on her lips as well. He averted his eyes and went back to eating his ice cream. Otani kept staring at her as she ate her ice cream.

"Ah, that was good!" she said, licking her lips. He couldn't help it.

"Koizumi, you have some mochi on your lip." he said, pointing at a spot on her lip. She rubbed the spot with her thumb and looked at Otani.

"Is it gone?" she asked.

"No." She kept rubbing her lips. She got frustrated.

"Ugh! Can you get it for me, Otani?" she asked. He rolled his eyes again, pretending to be annoyed. He slowly brought his face closer to hers.

"O-Otani? What are you doing?" she asked. Her cheeks were turning a bright red.

"Getting rid of the chocolate on your lip." he said before he brought his lips to hers. She didn't push him back. Instead, she just decided to go with it. Koizumi wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and Otani took the chance. Without thinking twice about, he licked her lips with his tongue. Koizumi let out a small gasp but he stopped her by place his lips on hers again. Otani ran his fingers through her wet hair. Finally they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Have I ever told you I love the taste of chocolate mochi?" he asked. Koizumi laughed and placed another kiss on his lips.

"I think we can save the other mochi ice cream for another time." she said.

**(a/n: SO! How was that? Too rushed? Too slow? Needed more steam? Let me know. But don't be mean. Review!)  
(a/n2: If you haven't read my other Lovely Complex stories, go check them out!)**


End file.
